Calling number identification services may send a signal including the telephone number of the calling telephone to a called telephone. The telephone number of the calling telephone may give the called party information about the call or about the calling party prior to the called party answering the call. However, with the rise of mobile communication devices, the telephone number of the calling telephone may not provide as much information as the called party would like to have about the call or about the calling party. Hence, there is a need for an improved system and method of providing location information.